A good friend
by dormagedream
Summary: Aux amoureux de Ron Weasley, aux fans des amitiés fraternelles, voici un petit moment de faiblesse partagé avec Harry. One Shot, pas de slash, des pleurs... Post Bataille Finale


Salutations,

Je suis une fan de Ron, une fan inconditionnelle de tous les second rôles, des "supportive character" et des moments où ce sont eux qui craquent, pour une fois.

Je ne dois pas être la seule...

Cela faisait un mois que la Grande Bataille avait eu lieu. Un mois que Harry habitait chez les Weasley.

Poudlard avait été évacuée, des ailes entières du château détruites pour mieux être reconstruites. L'école, sa maison, était fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Après la guerre, ils avaient dû affronter les commémorations, les journalistes, les réjouissances, le deuil.

Vivre dans la même maison que Ginny réconfortait Harry, mais il fallait avouer que parfois il regrettait sa chambre chez les Dursley. La solitude était une chose inconnue dans la maison de Ron et l'athmosphère normalement pleine de cris, de sourires et de disputes fraternelles avait laisser place aux silences pesants et aux prises de paroles gênées.

Molly passait son temps à faire à manger pour la famille, bien que personne n'ait vraiment d'appétit, sauf Georges qui semblait manger pour deux. Arthur semblait vivre au Ministère de la magie et lorsqu'il rentrait enfin à la maison, il se plongeait dans les journaux et les communiqués pour rester, disait il, dans la réalité des faits.

Pour la première fois depuis des années Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent sans but, sans mystère à résoudre, dépossédés de la dynamique qui les habitait depuis des années.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry dormait dans la chambre de son ami, qu'il entendait Ron gémir dans son sommeil, aux prises avec des cauchemars qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Ginny aussi les avait entendu, alors qu'elle se faufilait de temps en temps dans son lit pour poser la tête sur son épaule durant quelques heures. Elle repartait toujours avant le lever du jour, pourtant Harry savait pertinemment que Ron les avait vu. Il n'avait rien dit, à aucun moment. Il ne disait plus grand chose, lui qui avait toujours été un grand bavard. Surtout depuis qu'Hermione était partie.

Harry les avait entendu se disputer plusieurs fois dans le jardin, puis ils avaient trouvé un mot sur le lit d'Hermione. Elle avait décidé de partir retrouver ses parents en Australie, elle était partie sans rien dire à personne, sans demander d'aide, donnant pour seule explication qu'elle était désolée. Il ne savait pas ce que ce départ signifiait pour le couple qu'elle formait avec Ron, il n'était pas certain que son ami le sache non plus. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait de commentaire après la découverte du petit mot. Il n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot qui fasse plus d'une syllabe.

Une semaine après le départ de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'ils étaient tous à table pour l'un de ces repas interminables, Harry avait soudain vu les yeux de Ron se remplir de larmes. Alors que Ginny jouait avec le bout de gâteau dans son assiette, que Molly s'affairait encore aux fourneaux, qu'Arthur lisait à mis voix les nouvelles du jours et que les bruit de déglutitions de Georges emplissaient la pièce, Ron avait lâché sa fourchette, s'était levé et était sorti sans se retourner.

\- Ron, chéri ! Avait appelé Molly, une louche encore à la main.

\- Je vais aller voir comment il va, avait proposé Harry.

Alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée, un sentiment d'impuissance dévastant avait serré son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'aller voir un étranger. Le Ron qu'il connaissait avait disparu depuis un certain temps, il ne parvenait à choisir un moment exact, mais au fil des jours, il avait vu son ami se faner et sa malice s'effriter au contact de l'ambiance familiale. Peut être était-ce aussi pour cela qu'Hermione les avait quitté.

Harry devait également avouer qu'il se sentait vide depuis la Grande Bataille. Après avoir tué Voldemord, il avait ressenti une liberté infinie, enfin délivré de cette malédiction qui pesait sur ses épaule. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette liberté.

Arrivé dans le jardin, dans la pénombre, il perçut d'abord la respiration saccadée de Ron. Celui-ci était debout, dos à lui, le regard tourné vers l'horizon et en proie à ce qu'Harry considérait comme une crise de panique.

Harry, mal à l'aise, signala sa présence par un murmure.

\- Ron ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Alors Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et tout deux transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans les rues de Londres, au milieu d'une foule festoyant. Arthur, qui lisait également les nouvelles des moldus, avait parlé d'un festival. Harry connaissait son ami, il savait qu'il avait besoin de passer un peu de temps en dehors de sa famille, en dehors du monde des sorciers, loin de toutes les questions, des doutes et des souvenirs qu'ils avaient sûrement en commun.

Surpris par ce brusque changement de cadre, Ron retint sa respiration durant plusieurs secondes et finit par sourire à Harry, soulagé d'être enlevé de force à la réalité qui les écrasait.

La musique emplissait leurs oreilles et en moins de deux minutes, ils eurent tous les deux un verre en main.

Se saouler n'avait jamais été une bonne solution selon Harry, mais c'était la seule qu'il envisageait pour l'instant. Incapables de parler dans le brouhaha ambiant, ils se rapprochèrent de la musique et vidant leur gobelet d'une traite, ils se mirent à danser.

Ron avait toujours refusé de danser en public, mourant de honte à chaque fois que cela lui avait été imposé et Harry fut surpris de remarquer qu'il avait un sens du rythme incroyable. Il semblait transcendé par les notes techno que le DJ sortait de ses platines et Harry s'assurait qu'il ait toujours un verre à la main. A ses grimaces, il devinait que Ron n'appréciait guère le goût de la bière moldu, mais il accueillait avec gratitude les effets qu'elle procurait.

Durant une heure, ils dansèrent oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. Mais alors que Harry revenait près de son ami après avoir été cherché une énième bière, il trouva Ron planté au milieu de la foule, immobile et le visage complètement fermé. Harry lâcha les verres qu'il tenait en main et fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis une semaine, il se précipita vers Ron et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Fais-moi partir d'ici, souffla Ron, toujours immobile.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry les fit transplaner et ils apparurent à une centaine de mètre du Terrier, sur une colline surplombant légèrement le paysage.

Les genoux de Ron lâchèrent et il tomba à terre sans qu'Harry ne puisse le retenir. Il plaqua la main devant sa bouche et étouffa un cri de désespoir qui fendit le cœur de son ami. Harry s'agenouilla en face de lui et entoura une nouvelle fois ses épaules.

Ron ne bougea pas, peu habitué à faire preuve d'une telle vulnérabilité, mais comme Harry ne relâchait pas son étreinte, il finit par se détendre et posa son front sur son épaule. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de la gorge de Ron, Harry sentit les larmes mouiller le tissus de son pull ainsi que ses propres joues. Il restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, sans parler, Harry se contentant simplement de caresser doucement le dos de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Tenant ainsi ce grand corps tremblant contre lui, Harry réalisa à quel point son ami était resté stoïque durant toutes ces années. A bien y réfléchir, cela devait être la deuxième ou la troisième fois qu'il voyait Ron pleurer et c'était la toute première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil. Pendant tout ce temps, Ron était resté à ses côtés, encaissant les mauvaises nouvelles comme lui, les pertes, les angoisses, les coups, ainsi que la mauvaise humeur de Harry. Jamais il ne s'était demandé à quel point son ami était allé puiser dans ses réserves pour affronter tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à affronter.

\- ça va aller, Ron...

\- je ne peux pas..., sa respiration était saccadée, je ne peux plus... je... je...

\- personne ne te demande quoi que ce soit Ron. C'est fini... c'est fini. Ron ?

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête alors que Harry relâchait son étreinte. Soudain face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux, Harry se sentit rougir. Il se releva et aida Ron à faire de même. Ils firent face au Terrier qui dormait à présent.

\- Merci

\- de quoi? demanda Ron en essuyant ses yeux.

\- D'avoir accepté d'être mon ami, d'être resté mon ami malgré... tout ça...

\- Oh... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Et bien, merci quand même. Je le pense vraiment, Ron.

\- Si un jour tu épouses Ginny, on pourra être frères.

\- On l'est déjà non ?

\- Oui, je crois bien oui.

Fin...

Alors, des adeptes?


End file.
